Back in the Saddle
by IMSLES
Summary: Looking to fulfill his passion and prove that somethings are just as good even if it's been a long time between opportunities. Gibbs finds it is possible. Written for NFA's Worst Fic Ever Challenge.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

BACK IN THE SADDLE

It had been too long. The thought of feeling a strong body between his legs excited him in a way he hadn't felt, well since the last time. He thought back. How long had it been?

There'd been opportunities he'd taken advantage of after Shannon and Kelly's deaths. Times he'd tried to escape the loss, the sadness and the emptiness. It worked for a short time. No matter how many times he tried to ride out his despair, it returned.

Now taking a long deserved break- not to get away from the job he loved, but to find once again that freedom. He packed his bags and headed for the place he could find his next conquest.

He spotted her and knew she was the one. Her sleek body showed the muscle tone that ensure many hours of enjoyment. The auburn hair that lay long down her neck looked like silk and he could almost imagine its softness as he stroked it.

He approached her with slow, quiet steps not wanting to make her skittish. She eyed him without turning to look at him directly. When he got close she turned her head away, but he smiled confident that his experience would let him win her over.

Up close she was even more beautiful than he'd imagined. Her long legs were well toned and she held her head high despite her hesitancy of his nearness.

He put a hand on her shoulder and she walked a step to the side, but didn't venture any further away. She was investigating him in her peripheral vision, silently weighing if he was worthy of her company.

He took an offering out of his pocket and held it out for her to see. She turned her head and eyed the prize in his hand. She looked into his face before stepping closer to steal it away from him. He smiled as she treasured his gift and he caressed her cheek and slowly moved his hand down her neck. She moved closer allowing him to run his fingers through her hair and he closed his eyes thrilled by the silkiness he knew he would feel.

They spent time just being close quietly gaining knowledge and trust in one another. Once she was noticeably comfortable with him he led her to prepare for their afternoon.

He found a blanket and spread it evenly. It pleased him that she accepted this gesture and didn't walk away. He talked softly to her speaking words of her beauty.

When she spotted the leather item in his hands she tossed her head, but seemed eager to accommodate him. He slipped it on her securing the fit around her so it wouldn't slip and injure either of them.

She allowed him to dress her to his suiting. When everything was in place he spoke to her softly coaxing her to go along for the ride.

When she seemed as eager as he to move along, he mounted her thrilled by the sensation of her beneath him. He pressed his knees in tighter and she moved, a bit hesitant at first but soon she released all her inhibitions.

Every move she made increased their enjoyment. He felt like they could go on and on forever, even if he knew it would be over far too soon.

He would make the most of it. He'd take her farther than she'd ever been, work her harder than anyone else ever had, though he didn't want to think there were any others before him.

She was purity and offered him a serenity that engulfed his mind and soul. He could feel her heart beating faster, her breath gasping as he pushed for more and her pleasure rising as he pressed down harder on her.

Time was passing but neither had a clue to what the exact hour was. She seemed to take control to take him in a new direction and for a short time he allowed her free rein.

His limit was approaching and he prepared to give her all he had on the home stretch. Both of them were going full out not cheating the other in the final moments they had left to share together.

He ran his hand down her neck. She was hot to the touch and sweat was building up. He looked forward to helping her cool down.

His thoughts bolted ahead to brushing her and sponging her body. It would happen soon. Despite his want and desire to stay atop her for hours, even his stamina began to weaken.

Reaching their destination he thanked her, caressing everywhere he could reach. She accepted his touch and when he took his weight off her she felt an emptiness. He stayed near her releasing her of all he'd adorned her with.

After everything was removed and she stood bare before him he took her where he could fulfill his visions of earlier.

As he brushed her she nestled close to him, not quite willing to lose the closeness they had shared. When he stroked her with the sponge she felt her body cool down and knew soon he would be on his way.

He toweled her off and returned her to where he found her. "I'll be back," he promised knowing it was true. Even if it would be a longer time than he cared to wait, he'd come back.

Walking away he smiled. He felt rejuvenated and ready to return to work the next day. Whoever said a dog was man's best friend never owned a horse.


End file.
